


Punishment Well Deserved

by Sorryimnotthatkindofdoctor



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Clamp torture, Cock & Ball Torture, Dirty Talk, Dom Misha, Edging, M/M, Multi, Praise Kink, Punishment, Rope Bondage, Sub Jared, mention of Jensen/Jared/Misha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 01:30:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15232380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorryimnotthatkindofdoctor/pseuds/Sorryimnotthatkindofdoctor
Summary: Jared knows he has to pay every time he pranks Misha on set & makes him have to do another take. Jared knows this… but he doesn’t mind at all.





	Punishment Well Deserved

On set, the boys certainly have a reputation. There’s an expected way for things to go. They’ll heckle, tease, pinch, poke, prod, & all around torture Misha until all three of them are an absolute mess & the director has to call for a break for make-up to be checked & eyes to be dried. Then it starts all over again. By now, it’s a time-honored tradition. Jensen & Jared are 100% in charge on set & Misha is their prized whipping boy.

Off set, however, there’s an entirely different expectation.

Jared & Jensen know that every time they make Misha break to the point that he has to do another take, they’ll be made to pay. That doesn’t stop them from doing it – and to be honest, Misha didn’t set up the ground rules with the expectation that it would. But it definitely makes enduring the on-set teasing more fun knowing he’ll get even later…

After a week of filming, Misha gets the call sheet that lets him know how many re-takes he had to do because of their antics. And then he sets out reclaiming his pound of flesh, as it were. Normally, Jensen bears the brunt of it because Dean is usually the one to have the most scenes with Misha’s character. Sometimes, they share the punishment because they were both involved.

Now that Jensen is playing Michael, however, most of Misha’s interactions happen with Alex & Jared… And even though Jared knows that means he’ll be the one to receive all of Misha’s punishments, he just can’t stop himself. This last week, in particular, has been especially fun because it was the first week back shooting after hiatus & Jared just had way too many plots & plans & twists to play. Every time he makes Misha break, he smiles. Misha smiles back, but there’s definitely a hint of sharpness to it.

Jared doesn’t mind at all what that sharpness hints at.

— —

When Friday night rolled around, Jensen was doing night shoots with Daneel, so Jared & Misha headed back to the condo on their own. They knew the other two were likely to choose to stay in Jensen’s trailer when filming got done, so they didn’t bother waiting, though Misha threatened to make Jared wait to cum until the next time they saw Jensen again. It was just a threat, however. He knew out of all the punishments he could ever give the younger man, being denied his release indefinitely was the one that might truly break him. Besides, Jared during orgasm was one of the most beautiful sights Misha had ever seen. Misha’s not about to deny himself that pleasure.

Instead, he sent Jared on ahead of him, with strict orders – strip, shower, stretch & plug himself, & then lay on the bed to await Misha’s arrival. No extra touching, no teasing, no playing with himself beyond prepping to take the plug. He knew Jared would obey – it was no fun to push the envelope until Misha’s there to see it, anyway.

On the way home, Misha stopped at a little store to find what he needed. The condo was stocked with all sorts of toys, but Misha had a little something different in mind for tonight. He had a call sheet with over thirty different entries of where Jared broke up his coverage. He was going to need something more than a simple leather paddle to make this punishment worthwhile.

When Misha got to the condo, he climbed the stairs to the bedroom & stood in the door, plastic bag dangling from his fingertips. Jared’s laid out on the bed – it’s a California King & the big man still looked to be in danger of dangling off the foot of it. He was naked, skin glistening from the bottle of lotion on the nightstand. It was Misha’s favorite scent – Jared wasn’t trying to get out of his punishment, but he knew this last week was a bad one in terms of his behavior so he wasn’t above trying to win a little favor.

“Hey,” Jared called softly, eyes curious as they see the bag. The fact that Misha went & bought something for tonight rather than planning to use the toys they already have made him shiver.

Misha didn’t answer. He walked in & grabbed a handful of Jared’s hair, tugging his head back until the younger man has to arch off the bed to keep his neck from hurting. Misha leaned down, his kiss soft & delicate almost by comparison to the hard grip in Jared’s hair. He finally released him, fingers combing through the strands & Jared sighed, melting back to the bed.

“Are you ready?” Misha asked & just like that, something seemed to crumble in Jared’s frame. For all his height & breadth & muscles, he can seem to be incredibly small when he gave himself over to Misha & the older man cherished that transition.

“Yes Sir,” Jared mumbled, turning to nose at Misha’s wrist.

“You’ve been a very bad boy this week,” Misha said, allowing the touch. He dropped the bag on the floor & ran his other hand over Jared’s sides & along his belly. Jared nodded, his lips brushing against Misha’s pulse. “Do you know what that means, Jared?”

“It means I need to be punished, Sir,” Jared answered promptly, his eyes soft & half-lidded as he looked at Misha directly.

“That it does.” Misha pulled the call sheet from his back pocket & unfolded it. Jared couldn’t tell exactly how many entries there are, but his eyes widened a bit because, fuck, there were a lot. He swallowed & Misha nodded. “A very bad boy…”

“I’m sorry, Sir,” Jared said, & he both was & wasn’t. Just like when it happens on set & he knows he’ll be punished for it, Jared wasn’t sorry at all. He reveled in the chance to be under Misha like this. But now that he was under his Dom, he hated the sound of anything that made it appear that he had failed or disappointed the older man.

“I know you are,” Misha said, promptly moving to grip Jared’s wrist firmly. “You want to be my good boy now?”

“Yes Sir,” Jared nodded, eager. “Please…”

“Then you’ll take your punishment – no whining or complaining, right?”

“No whining, Sir,” Jared promised. They both knew he’ll moan & whimper & make absolutely beautiful noises, but one thing is certain – Jared never complains about suffering through whatever Misha plans.

“Good boy.” Misha squeezed Jared’s wrist & then pointed at him. “Stay. I want you to close your eyes & stay here until I’m ready for you, ok?”

Jared nodded, a little curious in spite of himself. But he promptly closed his eyes – long gone is the mischievous brat that reigns on set. He was Misha’s good boy here & he wanted his Sir to be pleased & proud.

Misha moved quickly & quietly, going downstairs to the little kitchen area to grab two of the bar-height chairs from the island & hauling them back up to the bedroom. They’re sturdy enough for what he had planned & tall enough for Jared’s frame. He set them down in front of the floor-length mirror, nudging the front of them about six-inches apart but leaving the backs touching in a vee-shape before he went to the closet & fetched the black nylon rope from their toy chest.

“C’mere, boy,” Misha called finally. He peeled off his shirt as Jared rolled off the bed & quickly padded over to stand before the older man. Without being told or asked, Jared easily dropped down to his knees, hands resting on his thighs. His breathing was quick as he eyed the rope & the chair & that damned plastic sack Misha had walked in with. Even in his headspace, Jared was curious…

“Good boy,” Misha praised, stroking Jared’s hair before he moves to stand behind the chairs. “Sit here,” he said. “One cheek on each chair – I want your legs spread out over them.”

Once Jared was settled, Misha helped to ensure he was in a good position – comfort wasn’t necessarily the goal, but safety was. Misha would not allow either of his pets to be hurt when they played like this – something Jared & Jensen had to constantly be reminded of. Just because they COULD take something doesn’t mean they SHOULD in these situations.

Misha took the rope & began tying Jared to the chairs. Each leg was tied to the far chair-leg it sits on, making his thighs spread wide. His arms were tied across the backs of the chairs to keep them spread. His ankles & wrists were anchored to keep him from jerking around.

“What’s your color, Jared?” Misha asked as he pulled out a thinner coil of rope.

“Green, Sir,” Jared breathed out, his expression calm as he stared back at himself in the mirror. Misha nodded & unwound the thinner rope, letting it trail over Jared’s thighs.

“Good. And if you need me to stop at any point, what do you do?”

“Say RED or snap my fingers three times, Sir,” Jared answered, still calm. Misha had him perform the snap to be sure the ropes didn’t hinder that.

“Good. Now we can start your punishment.”

The older man wrapped a few coils of the rope around his fingers until he had a knot formed. Then he did it again, forming two loops, side by side. He stared at Jared before letting his eyes drop down to the v of his thighs where Jared’s cock hung, thick & heavy. The younger man’s breathing sped up as he looked between the rope & his own body.

“Part of your punishment is to be denied, Jared. To be made to wait – just like you made everyone on set wait every time we had to start over.” Misha looped the rope around each of Jared’s balls & pulled it snug. “This will help ensure you wait until you have permission.”

Misha wrapped the rope around the base of Jared’s cock next, then began to weave it around his balls again, tying the younger man effectively. He left two long pieces of rope dangling between Jared’s spread legs. The big man’s cock was dark red now, precum beading at the tip. Jared groaned softly every time Misha’s hands touched his shaft, but the contact was always too brief to accomplish anything.

Once the tying was done, Misha reached out & wrapped his palm around Jared’s cock, stroking it swiftly. Jared’s eyes went wide & his head fell back, loud groans escaping as he felt the pleasure build & build & build, but there was no fucking place for it to go. The ropes were more than enough to hold back his release. He whimpered when Misha abruptly let go of him, leaving him aching & winded.

“Teasing you like this might be enough for a normal week, Jared, but this week…” Misha pulled out the call sheet again & wedged it into the frame of the mirror where the younger man could see it but it didn’t block the view of himself.

Misha knelt down & pulled two items from the plastic bag, drawing Jared’s attention back down. He blinked, confusion plain on his face as he looked at the hand-weights that someone might use when they went walking or jogging – rubber dumbbells in pastel pink & green. Misha stayed on his knees, hefting the weights in one hand.

“These are to remind you of the weight of your actions,” he said. Jared’s eyes widened as Misha set one of the weights down & held the smallest one up to begin wrapping one of the ends of rope that was attached to his balls around it.

Fuck.

“Sir – ” Jared’s words were lost as Misha removed his palm from under the weight & left the 2-pound dumbbell hanging from Jared’s balls. The younger man groaned, feeling the tug of it. It wasn’t unbearable, but it was an instant attention-getter. He watched the way it swung in the mirror. Every breath made the line jerk, which added more pressure, which made him twitch again. It was a never-ending cycle.

Jared was so enthralled with watching it that he barely noticed Misha pick up the other weight – it was larger. Five pounds, looked like. He could barely feel the movement of the rope as he tried to keep from squirming from the first weight.

“Sir, I’m sorry. I’m sorry!” Jared’s head fell back again when Misha released his hold on the second weight & the pair of them were suddenly suspended from his balls. He let out a long whining cry, his muscles cording up & jumping as the weights swung & knocked against each other.

Misha reached out & gave them a little push to keep them swinging before standing & moving back to stand behind Jared. He grabbed his hair, tilting his head forward. He patted the younger man’s cheek with the other hand until those honey-colored eyes opened & focused on the mirror.

“I know you’re sorry, baby boy,” Misha whispered, still holding Jared’s hair. “But you agreed to your punishment…” Misha ran his hand down Jared’s chest – every touch made the younger man twitch, which set off a new swing of the weights. It was like one of those perpetual motion desk toys, with the weights knocking against one another over & over again as Jared’s whole body moved with his breathing.

“I do,” Jared agreed, panting. “I do want my punishment, Sir.” He shivered, eyes moving up to look at Misha in the mirror. “I’m… I’m Green, Sir. Please… punish me…”

Misha leaned down, catching Jared’s lips in a savage kiss before pulling away & moving back to his bag. He tore something inside the bag & Jared’s face scrunched up as he tried to place the sound. Misha shook the bag, letting the now loose contents rattle against each other. He finally reached inside the bag & pulled out a 1-inch metal binder clip.

“Think we can do one for every take you cost me, Jared?” he asked, snapping the little metal arms of the clip to make it open & close. Jared swallowed, his eyes falling closed even as his body jumped with each snap of the clip.

“Fuck, Sir…”

Misha reached out, running a soothing hand over Jared’s knee. Even that made the younger man jump, another moan coming out as his balls were tugged down by the weights. Jared opened his eyes, staring down at Misha.

“Y-yes Sir. One for…” Jared’s eyes flicked to the call sheet. Fuck. “For each take… Please, Sir…”

Misha grabbed a handful of the clips & stood up, trailing one over Jared’s arms. The metal was cool against his heated flesh. He knew Jared didn’t have any shirtless scenes in the next few weeks, so he wasn’t worried about the marks the clips might leave. He pinched the skin over Jared’s shoulder & attached the clip. The metal slid a little with the sweat built up, but it caught & held before snapping off.

“There’s one,” Misha said. Jared groaned.

Misha followed a line down each arm until he had ten clips in total attached to Jared’s body. Every time Jared managed to still himself, Misha would reach out & stroke his cock quickly or give the weights a nudge to get him trembling again. Curses & grunts fell from Jared’s lips at random. But when the older man leaned down & began to suckle & lick at his nipples to make them stand at attention, Jared practically howled.

As soon as they were pebbled & stiff, Misha clamped the little buds. He then added a line of clamps down Jared’s chest – five on each side, including his nipples. They were a little harder to attach over Jared’s abs – the damned man basically had no body fat to speak off, so his skin was taut. But Misha got it done.

“Ten left, baby boy,” he whispered as he started attaching them to the tops of Jared’s thighs. By the time Misha was finished, Jared was shaking & covered in sweat. A few of the clamps had slid off & Misha had re-attached them, pinching more skin to make sure they stayed.

“Look at yourself,” Misha ordered, standing behind Jared. The younger man forced himself to obey, gasping as he saw the way his body shivered & jerked from the sharp little points of pain that covered him. The skin around each clamp was white from the pressure. His face was red & his cock was almost purple from the blood trapped in it by the rope.

“S-s-sir… Sir, p-please…” Jared’s head fell back against Misha’s chest & the older man gently stroked over his cheek.

“Almost finished, baby,” he said, voice soft. With a last pat to his cheek, Misha left Jared for a moment. When he came back from the closet this time, Jared whined & started to shift in his chair. He eyed the small bullet vibrator in Misha’s hands like it was a bomb.

“Sir…”

“Five minutes,” Misha said, lubing the vibrator. “Five minutes with this at the highest setting & I’ll take the clamps off & undo the ropes & let you cum.” He crawled between Jared’s knees, reaching behind the ropes & Jared’s hot, tight balls to begin removing his plug.

“Fuck, fuCK!” Jared jerked, panting, but he nodded. “O-o-okay. I… I’m Green, Sir. Please…”

“Good boy,” Misha responded, kissing Jared’s inner thigh as he turned the vibrator on & began easing it inside Jared’s loose hole.

The first touch of the toy to his rim had Jared trying to buck off the chairs. If not for the ropes, he would’ve easily fallen. Misha pushed the toy until it was seated deeply enough to not fall out with his boy’s squirming & then he moved back a few feet to sit, cross-legged, & just stare at Jared.

“Oh… oh shit… fuck… Sir, I… I can’t…. Sir! Please, Sir, please… fuck!”

Jared had no control over his mouth any longer. He begged & pleaded, the words literally vibrating out of him as the toy buzzed away inside him. It wasn’t pressed against his prostate, but it might as well have been with how strongly it shook. He almost feared he might snap a tendon with how tight he held himself, trying not to shake. Every time he moved, the clamps shifted on his skin, pinching even tighter & those damned weights tugged & pulled at his balls, making his cock drool.

And through it all, Misha simply sat & stared, muttering softly.

“You’re so beautiful like this, Jared. Absolutely breathtaking, baby boy. So good for me. Taking your punishment like a good boy. Yes…”

Jared lost all sense of time, trying to focus on Misha’s praise rather than anything else. As much as he loved the torment of his body, the praise he got for it… that was the best part. He didn’t earn his punishments because he loved the pain – he loved the way Misha would look at him when he took what he had coming. That was what he needed more than anything right then.

Knowing he was Misha’s good boy, that Misha was proud, that Misha loved him…

For that, Jared could sit there for a week.

Misha kept his eye on the clock near the bed. His cock felt like it throbbed through every minute as he listened to Jared whine & moan so beautifully, straining to be good for him. As the time limit arrived, he crawled forward on his knees.

“Ok, baby boy… So good for me…” He kissed along Jared’s thighs. “The last of your punishment, baby,” Misha said, standing. He started to undo the ropes around Jared’s cock. “You’re going to sit here & wait until all the clamps are off with that toy buzzing inside you. You can’t cum until I say so, right?”

Jared groaned, his eyes dark & wild as the ropes began to fall away from around his cock. The weights thudded to the carpet & Jared had a brief moment of feeling like he was floating without their tether. The pleasure & need to cum he’d felt building over the last half hour slammed into him times ten as the only thing holding back his release was his own willpower to not disappoint his Dom.

“R-right… fuck, Sir, please… I’m… I’m close. Fuck…”

That, right there, more than anything, is what sent Misha off, his cock pulsing wetly in his trousers. The sight & sounds of his boy holding himself back from release & pleasure out of a simple desire to please him.

Misha started pulling the clamps off. Whenever Jared would start to whine high in his throat, Misha would yank the clips away, letting the pain work to push the younger man back from the edge. Each time, Jared would thank him in a soft, broken tone.

He left the ones on Jared’s nipples for last, flicking them with his fingers as he looked over Jared’s marked body. Little red spots dotted his arms & thighs & torso. Some would bruise, he could tell. Misha couldn’t wait to jab at those spots over the coming days on set to remind his boy to behave himself – not that Jared ever would.

“Sir… Sir, I can’t… I can’t, Sir, PLEASE!” Jared was openly sobbing now as Misha reached down & began to stroke over his cock, smearing the leaking precum that was dribbling from his cock head. He popped one of the clamps off & leaned down to suckle the tortured, red nipple.

“Okay, baby,” Misha said, reaching for the other clamp. “Cum for me.”

As soon as he popped the clamp, Jared’s head snapped back & he roared. His cock jerked in Misha’s hand as he came, entire body shaking from the force of it. Misha stroked him through it, licking & sucking at his chest. Shots of Jared’s release splattered over his thighs, across his own torso & Misha’s chest. Some of it even splashed up over his chin. Misha simply kept stroking & hummed as he licked the salty cream up.

Finally, Jared began to whimper, his cock red & raw. Misha gave it one last squeeze before releasing it & kneeling down to withdraw the toy. The buzzing was barely audible over Jared’s panting. Misha rubbed his hands over Jared’s legs as he worked to undo the ropes holding him to the chairs. He stood & repeated the process with his arms until the bigger man was free from his bindings.

“C’mon, baby,” Misha said, petting Jared’s hair. He hooked one of Jared’s arms over his shoulders & hauled him to his feet. Jared’s legs were like rubber, barely working to hold himself up as they made their way back to the bed. Misha laid him down, stroking over his body & whispering praise for the younger man for being such a good boy & taking his punishment.

Misha fetched a glass of water & a towel from the bathroom, one end wet with warm water from the sink. He helped Jared drink half the glass before he started to wipe him clean. Jared slowly stopped shaking, his eyes falling closed as Misha swapped out the towel for the bottle of lotion again. He rubbed the soothing balm over all the red spots he’d left on Jared’s skin & gently massaged his boy until Jared was almost asleep.

“Sir, wait,” Jared said, trying to force his eyes open. “I didn’t… you didn’t…” He fumbled, reaching for Misha’s thigh. The older man caught his hand, kissing his knuckles & smiled.

“I did,” he said. “I came from watching you take your punishment.” Misha’s eyes were dark as he pressed Jared’s hand over the wet spot on his trousers. Jared beamed, taking that as the ultimate praise for how good he’d been for the older man.

“Sleep, baby,” Misha ordered, pulling the sheet over Jared’s well-used body to keep him from getting cool. “Tomorrow’s a brand new week.”

Jared’s face faded into a tired smile. A whole new week to start earning his next punishment.

He was going to make sure he fucking deserved every minute of it.

END


End file.
